


Loving Brushes

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Submissive Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Aziraphale brushes Crowley’s hair





	Loving Brushes

There were days when Crowley liked to be taken care of. There was nothing sexual involved during these days but there was an odd sense of satisfaction to him when he was treated as if he belonged to Aziraphale. He wasn’t entirely certain what the feeling was but he knew that he greatly enjoyed it.

Aziraphale was more than happy to oblige Crowley when he had these days. He had a sneaking suspicion that his need to be loved and cared for was from a long buried desire to be with God again. He did not tell this to Crowley however, knowing the demon would deny such a thing.

The angel smiled as he picked up the brush. He turned back to where Crowley knelt in front of him and he hummed as he sat down on the couch, spreading his legs a bit. “Move back some,” he whispered. He reached out and held onto the other’s shoulders to help keep him steady as he moved to accommodate him. “Much better,” he praised.

The demon was now kneeling comfortably between Aziraphale’s legs. His favorite cushion was on the floor to give his knees something soft and comfortable to press against. He was shirtless as was his want during these times, hands bound in front of him.

Aziraphale started to run the brush through his hair and he smiled when he saw the little shiver that ran through Crowley’s body. “I’m glad you started to grow your hair out again,” he said.

“You are?”

“I’ve always liked it on the long side. I know you do too,” he said.

He smiled a little. His slitted eyes started to glaze over in pleasure at the feel of the brush running over his scalp and through his hair. “I do,” he agreed, “but sometimes I had to keep it short. Not anymore though. No need for it now.”

“My beautiful Crowley...hair like fire,” Aziraphale hummed. He gently brushed all of his hair back and off of his shoulders. “You would have made Samson jealous if he could have seen your hair.”

“It was a shame how they blinded him,” he murmured. His eyes were half-lidded now. He could feel himself slipping into a state of utter bliss and peace. He ran his tongue over his lips absently. “Aziraphale?” he whispered.

“Yes, dear?” He raised the brush from his head and waited for him to speak again.

“I love you.”

He smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you too, my dear.”


End file.
